Various systems may require two or more liquids to be separated from one another. The fluid may have various phases, e.g., gas or liquid, and vary in terms of specific gravity and density. As one example, most internal combustion engines within are fluid cooled using either air (a gaseous fluid) or a liquid coolant run through a heat exchanger (radiator) that is cooled by air. As another example, electric vehicles or hybrid-electric vehicles may include a battery and associated electronic components that are fluid cooled in a similar manner.
Hybrid-electric and electric vehicles may include one or more fluid cooling systems to regulate the temperature of various components. For example, one system or “loop” may be used to cool a high-voltage battery and another may cool electric components. These two systems may be fluidly connected to one another to minimize the amount of fluid and components required to cool the electric components and the battery. As the distance the fluid travels increases, the propensity of air within the cooling system increases. Air has relatively poor thermal conductivity compared to liquid coolants, so the presence of air within a coolant system results in a decrease in efficiency.